Una Parodia de Amy Lee y Ben Moody
by Lovely-Isis
Summary: Quieres saber? lo que esto es? pues entra y veras a una Amy Lee totalmente diferente


Parodia de Amy Lee  
  
Se dice q Amy Lee se acostó con Ben moody de su grupo de música también se corren los rumores de q estaba embarazada de el y q siempre lo hacían muy a menudo el amor muy apasionadamente, y con mucha brucaciones en la cama lo hacen todos los días en el camión de los tours... Sus compañeros del grupo nunca se han imaginado nada sobre este hecho, sin embargo cuentan que se encerraban mucho en una de las habitaciones del camión y que escuchaban ruidos "extraños" con mucha frecuencia de la habitación (a veces hasta gritos provenientes de Amy como si le estuviera doliendo algo "upssss") también corren rumores de q John se estaba acostando con una muchacha llamada Gabriela q es una chama de una edad de 15 o 16 años es tremendo asalta cunas bueno al parecer y q estaba embarazada es igual a Ben con la diferencia de q Ben no es asalta cunas como John ya q Amy tiene 22 y Ben tiene 23...  
  
Hay otras cosas q les tengo q contar: Amy Lee estaba embarazada de Ben hace un año perdió a su bebe por q sufrió un accidente de auto y Ben iba con ella y quedo inconsciente por un año y Amy estuvo muy preocupada ya que la mamá de Ben los descubrió cuando Amy y Ben aún eran jóvenes.......... El 17 de Diciembre del 2003, Amy confeso en el canal de la ¡E! que perdió su virginidad con Ben a los 16 años, incluso nos dio detalle sobre este echo que ocurrió cuando sus padres estaban de viaje y Ben estaba en su casa, fue un echo del que según ella al principio no se sentía bien, sino solo como un objeto, pero dice que en esto fue algo más para ella, por que el dolor se transformo en amor y el miedo se le fue volando...cuando pasaron los años Amy y Ben formaron una orquesta musical de rock la que es conocida bajo el nombre de EVANESCENCE........  
  
Este grupo ahora es conocido como el mejor del año pero no como el mas sano de todos los grupos de música ya q casi todos han hecho el amor con la vocalista del grupo Amy Lee pero ninguno de los integrantes del grupo saben q Amy se acuesta con todos los demás de la orquesta todos creen q Amy es tremenda santica "OCEAAAAAAAAA" quiere decir q Amy es tremenda "&%$@" bueno también les tengo otras cositas mas de ellos y se los cuento ahorita......  
  
Dialogo de Amy y Ben  
  
Amy: quieres ir conmigo a la cama Ben: por supuesto nena Amy: eso si que lo vamos a disfrutar Baby Ben: claro con tigo quien no lo disfrutaría mamasita Amy: me clavas fuerte Ben: por supuesto q te clavo fuerte si quieres Amy: ¡OH! ¡Hot Boy!, eres un muchacho malo ¿no? Ben: ¿Y tu que eres? ¿Una gata salvaje? Amy: Si ¿y que? Ben: ...................... Amy: Tierra, llamando a Ben Ben: (se tira sobre ella) Amy: hay eso si va estar horrible va caer muy profundo Ben: claro así va a ser mejor para q quedes embrazada de mi preciosa... Amy: por supuesto q no quiero quedar embarazada de ti no quiero perder mi figura tan espectacular soy muy bella??? Baby........ Ben: ok mamita no te pongas así si no te va a pasar nada conmigo si yo se de esas cosas nunca e dejado embarazada a ninguna mujer desde q les ago el amor desde hace mucho tiempo si se lo e hecho a mas de 15.000 mujeres de USA... Amy: ocea q no soy la primera era des suponerse si eres una rata de primera papito bueno ya tienes experiencia propia??? Ben: ¿y tu? Eres virgen bueno no se para que lo pregunto, te todas formas así es mejor para mi Amy: Ben me estas dando mucho miedo... Ben: Lo e hecho con puras prostitutas, ósea ninguna era virgen, así que contigo podré saber que se siente penetrar en realidad, jejeje Amy: Ben.... (Trata de liberarse pero no puede) ¡¡¡Ben déjame no quiero!!! Ben: ¡claro que quieres!, ¡quédate quieta! Amy: ¡¡¡NO!!! ¡Hazlo con otra prostituta! ¡No conmigo! Ben: ¡Claro que no! (Le rompe de un segundo la franela) ¡Te deseo! Amy: ¡No! Ben: ¡Quédate quieta! ¡Quiero que seas MIA! Amy: ¡No! ¡Auxilio! ¡Me quieren violar! ¡Auxilio! Ben: Jajaja ¡No tiene caso gritar, no hay nadie en casa! ¿Recuerdas? (de un tiron le destruye la falda) Gatita salvaje, es hora de que aprendas la lección (Empieza a tocarla bruscamente) Amy: ¡¡¡AHHH!!! ¡¡¡NO!!! ¡¡¡DEJAME!!! (Trata de liberarse de nuevo, pero las manos de Ben no le permiten mucho movimiento) ¡¡¡AHHH!!! ¡¡¡DETENTE!!! Ben: ¿Detenerme?, que ¿estas loca?, ¿no vez que de esto se trata?, o que ¿acaso tu tienes otro concepto de lo que es tener sexo?, ¡¿Lo tienes?! Amy: (sonrojada y con lagrimas en los ojos) ¡PARA BEN! ¡NO SIGAS! ¡DETENTE!  
  
Ben: ¿¡POR QUE QUIERES PARAR!? , ¡ESTO TE GUSTARA MUCHO! Amy: ¡AHHH! (le rompe la camisa pero no fue por seguirle el juego solo que intento quitárselo de encima pero su plan iba a otro tipo de idea) Ben: (Para su maniobra) Bueno Baby, creo que ya es hora, ven no temas (Amy esta tirada en el suelo con su cuerpo bañado en sudor y con un rostro de miedo) Creo que es mejor si estoy como tu (se quita toda tela sobre el excepto la ropa interior) ¿Te sientes mejor si estamos así? (Amy no respondió, tenía el corazón muy agitado y se sentía sucia por ese momento que había vivido, y peor aún que ella misma lo provoco) Amy, ¿quieres seguir con esto? Amy: No lo se Ben, me siento sucia, nunca me habían tocado ninguna de mis partes.... Ben: Pero, ¿deseas seguir? Amy: (sonríe estilo Crazy) Claro Baby, o que ¿pensabas que no te deseaba tanto como tu dices desearme?, por favor, prosigamos Ben: ¡Ok! Ven preciosa te tengo algo preparado (fueron y entraron a una habitación con olor a rosas y como no, si había pétalos de rosas por todos lados, saben olvide mencionar que donde estaban anteriormente Amy y Ben era la cocina, bueno como sea sigamos con esto) ¿Te gusta preciosa? Amy: ¡Por Dios! ¡Que detallista eres Ben! Ben: Pensé que podíamos tener una noche de bodas adelantada en un lugar más apasionado como este (El cuarto: estaba el piso cubierto por pétalos de rosas al igual la cama, que estaba forrada con rojos y beiges la cual era matrimonial, la habitación era iluminada por velas, todo con su toque apasionado) Bueno (le acaricia la cara), por que no te arreglas un poco para que quedes muy bella para mi ¿si Preciosa? Amy: ok mi Amor (Entra al baño) Ben: Hay Amy, hoy serás mía... (Amy sale del baño: semi desnuda ¡¡¡¡¡¡UPSSS!!!!!!!!! Eso si q estaba muy bien y Ben le gusto mucho su forma de vestirse era un sostén rojo con su respectivo hilo dental solo lo hizo para q Ben viera todo su cuerpo, se había secado un poco la cara para no verse tan mal se hecho un poco de maquillaje para verse mas abusada cuando su querido amor y ella estuvieran "jugando" con ella un juego de felinos haciendo el amor.....) ¡OH mi Dios! ¡A pesar de no haberte echo casi nada te vez muy hermosa! Amy: (se ruboriza) Gracias, oye gato salvaje, dime que tienes planeado para mi (lo dice de manera muy sensual) Ben: Jajaja, será una sorpresa, toda solo para ti Amy: ok (camina hacia a la cama, y se mete en ella) ¡Baby! Ben: (Estaba hipnotizado con la belleza de Amy, y su cuerpo y la manera tan sensual q caminaba) Amy: ¡Ven Baby! Ah ya se que quieres (Se sale de la cama y se suelta la bata, la cual cae al suelo rápidamente) Baby..... Ben: (la mira y... ¡Reacciona!) Amy: (Se mete en la cama, mientras le hace señas con la mano para que vaya hasta ella) Ben: (Camina hasta ella, y entonces quedan frente a frente y con un movimiento rápido sus labios se presionan con los de ella, Entonces Ben aprovecha para irla acostando lentamente hasta quedar encima de ella, y su mano comienza a hacerle caricias en las piernas) Amy: Ah....Ben....ah.... (Suspira entre besos) Ben: (para los besos) Amy, tienes un cuerpo maravilloso Amy: Tu también, Baby, antes de que prosigamos quiero preguntarte algo Ben: adelante, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras Amy: a que edad hiciste el amor por primera vez Ben: bueno, eso fue a los trece años Amy: Wow Baby, ¿Y con quien? Ben: Bueno pues.... me da pena decirlo Amy: Anda dímelo Ben: Ok, lo hice por primera vez con una monja Amy: (cara de Amy: O_O) Ben: te sorprendiste ¿no? Amy: Si, pero no me cuentes como fue, sigue conmigo Ben: Ok (Volvió a besarla, esta vez el beso fue un fresh *Beso en el cual también existe el contacto de las lenguas "OCEA TREMENDO LENGUASO EN FRANCES BESO FRANCES"* Ben exploro la boca de Amy al igual que ella la suya, pero esto fue un poco inexperimentado ya que Ben estaba besando de esa manera por primera vez) Amy: (Pensando: Me pregunto si podría darme la noche entera) Ben: (Pensando: ¿Cómo será en realidad penetrar? desde lo de la monja no lo recuerdo, en esos pensamientos se rompe el beso, Ben bajaba despacio sus labios recorriendo cuidadosamente su cuello, sentir la suave piel de Amy con sus labios para el era una sensación muy exquisita) Amy: ah..... Ben.....sigue.... (Los suspiros y suaves gemidos de Amy eran música para los oídos de Ben) Ben: (Decide seguir explorando el cuerpo de esta magnifica criatura, así que lentamente comenzó a bajar para quedar justo entre los senos de Amy entonces abre los ojos y mira con asombro los encantos de su novia que eran del tamaño perfecto) ¡OH mi Dios! Amy: (Pensando mientras se ruboriza: ¿Pensara que son pequeños?) Ben: (no pudo resistir a sus impulsos y con ambas manos acaricio los encantos de su dulce "Baby", la sensación era muy excitante) Amy: ¡ah! (Un gemido sonoro dejo escapar la garganta seca de Amy en ese acto mientras arrugaba un poco las sabanas con sus dedos y uñas, ya que Ben no solo los estaba acariciando al mismo tiempo los estaba besando) ah....Ben.... (Sus gemidos eran más y cada vez más excitantes para Ben) Ben: (Se sentía mejor con ella, su voz diciendo su nombre, sus gemidos, sus suspiros, su piel, su boca, todo en ella era totalmente virgen, ella superaba a las prostitutas que por tener ya experiencia nunca experimentaban un orgasmo junto a el, en cambio Amy, era su primera vez, Ben decidió dejar sus encantos por ese momento y se desplazo lentamente saboreando mientras besaba todo el cuerpo de Amy) Amy: ¡Ah! (Un gemido mas no un grito salio de nuevo al sentir esa sensación tan deliciosa en ella) Ben........ Ah......... Ben: (llego al vientre y le dio un beso de despedida momentánea, entonces para) Amy: ¿Por qué te detienes? Ben: Es tu turno encanto Amy: (un rubor curso por su mejilla, había llegado su turno de recorrer el cuerpo de Ben con sus labios y saborear a su "pronto dueño") ok, pero ve que soy inexperta Ben: Adelante Gata Salvaje, muéstrame que quieres ser mía... Amy: (sonríe, y lo acuesta para que ella quede ahora encima de el) No te preocupes Hot Boy, esto será muy bueno (Tímidamente le empieza a besar el cuello, lo cual hace que Ben suspire, pero no que gimiera, Amy decidió seguir tenia que lograr que Ben la deseara salvajemente, entonces empieza a bajar cuidadosamente y empieza a recorrer todo el cuerpo del joven catire, el cual empezó a gemir ya que le hacia muchas caricia excitantes la joven virgen, las cuales también la excitaban a ella) Ben: ah...Amy....esto es.... maravilloso... (Se oía su respiración cortada) no te.....detengas Amy: (De repente Amy siente algo duro con su codo, y se detiene para ver que lo que había sido era el miembro erecto de su Baby Boy) ¡OH mi Dios! ¡Nunca me imagine ver esto! Ben: ¡¡¡¡¡OH!!! "AMY NO ME DIGAS Q NUNCA HAS VISTO ALGO ASI"................... Amy: bueno nunca lo había visto pero es demasiado espectacular quiero q me lo claves como nunca lo has clavado??? Ben: bueno te lo clavare requete bien pero tienes que aguantar ya q lo quieres bien pero bien clavadito........... Amy: bueno con tigo aguaitaría lo que tu quisiera aunque va a ser un poco doloroso...... (Amy hace un movimiento y se voltea para q Ben se lo clave!!!!) Ben:¿¿¿OK??? Baby esto va a estar muy bueno nena se q te va a gustar..... (Amy queda de una forma muy peculiar es decir q queda de forma para culiar con Ben.......) Amy: PERFECTO PROSIGAMOS CON LO DE NOSOTROS Ben: bueno creo q ya esta bien y es mejor q ya nos vistamos=????????????????  
  
Comentarios del dialogo  
  
Este dialogo fue hecho para dar a conocer q Amy y Ben todavía tienen alguna relación en común.  
  
Fue un placer darles esta noticia de la relación que tienen Ben y Amy, plis sus comentarios y sugerencias dejarlas en la reviews, espero les allá gustado. Buenas Noches. 


End file.
